


Impulse

by LadyEquinox, meikahidenori



Series: Thunderbirds Are Go Smut - 18+ archive [5]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, R18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEquinox/pseuds/LadyEquinox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori
Summary: joint fiction Kylie Hajdu @meikahidenori and Kirsten Hoon @Lady_Equinox - I hold no responsibility for what Virgil does to Gordon here - meika





	

It had been back to back missions and Gordon was tired.... not just tired, but bored too. There was only so much things he could do for entertainment inside the cockpit of Thunderbird Two alongside Virgil who was flying and after this last pick up from the cold deeps of Iceland, Gordon chose to sit inside Thunderbird Four for the trip home. It wasn't as if Virgil would miss him anyway and besides, distracting his older brother was likely to have the green machine ploughed into a mountain somewhere as he was just as exhausted as he was. 

Gordon put his feet up on the dash controls of the submarine and started munching on a celery crunch bar. He flicked the com switch above his head to establish a link between himself and Virgil... all alone in the main cockpit.

"Yo Virge, how long now? We're probably over the Himalayas about now right?"

“Another forty minutes tops. Why? Miss me already?” Virgil joked, anything to distract him from the cold and aching tiredness in his bones. “Man, what I wouldn’t give to put her on auto pilot and hit the hot showers right now.” He sighed.

"You couldn't if you wanted to. Those pipes were frozen solid." Gordon shivered. Even in his dry spare uniform inside Thunderbird Four he could still feel the cold. He got up and rummaged around the back of the submarine.

"Ah hah! Perfect!"

He unsteadily got out the rear of the sub and walked around it towards the front end of Thunderbird Two. When he reached Virgil he dropped a warm blanket over the pilot's shoulders before sitting down with another one, another shiver shooting up his spine.

“Gee, thanks Gordon. I’d kill for a hot chocolate right now. Heck, even if it’s made by Grandma, I’d gladly take it.” He rubbed his face wearily. 

"Hey stay awake Virgil, I can't fly this thing if you fall asleep without the pod controls. Maybe find somewhere to land? We could rest up before heading home. They won't miss us surely? It's only Scotty that gets weird about us bunking off on the job.... ok maybe John too.... but at least he's not as annoying as Scott."

“Sounds good, I’m in no condition to fly. Although I’ve always said I could pilot Two in my sleep but I'd rather not test that theory. I just hope we have enough power to at least keep the heat going.” He said as he suddenly sneezed. “Great, please don’t tell me I caught a cold.” Scanning their surroundings, he found a mountain face that was large enough to land Thunderbird Two. He eased his giant green lady into an easy landing, once he had, he leaned his head on her steering and closed his eyes, “Just give me a few minutes. You go lie down in Four.” 

Gordon poked Virgil till he looked at him. "Warmer if you came in with me. Extra body heat, you should know that Virgil. Man, you must be tired. Come on, up off that butt! It's that or I tickle you. So come on!"

Virgil laughed, knowing with Thunderbird Four’s own heating system coupled with Two, there’d be no warmer place to be right now. He found himself gladly being led by Gordon’s hand to Four.

Gordon pulled the ejection pod beds down and helped Virgil onto one, pulling the blanket over his sibling so he was warm before attempting to get onto the other, frustrated it wasn't working due to his height he slammed it shut in annoyance and entered the cockpit of the submarine and wrapped the blanket around him as he sat in the seat, still shivering. 

"Thermal suit my arse!" he mumbled through clenched teeth. It didn't help his hair still hadn't dried from earlier but hopefully the heat inside both crafts kept them warm and toasty.....or at least, kept Virgil warm and toasty. Gordon drifted off into a restless sleep, occasionally kicking a foot out as he startled himself by whole body shaking from the cold.

Virgil didn’t know how long he slept, although his watch told him it had only been a few minutes past. He realized the other pod bed was empty, and he wondered where Gordon could have went. He found him easily enough in the sub’s cockpit, in an awkward position snuggled as comfortably as he could in the pilot seat. “Hey? That can’t be comfortable. Come on Squid, let’s get you to bed.” He tapped Gordon’s head gently, but Gordon was soundly asleep, oblivious to his surroundings. 

“Ok, you leave me no choice Fish Face. No way I’m leaving you here to freeze to death on your own.” He gently carried Gordon from the pilot’s seat all tangled in his blanket, wondering when was the last time he had carried his younger sibling like this. As he walked to the back of the craft, he placed Gordon gently on one of the pod beds. Suddenly remembering Gordon’s comment about body heat and more than exhausted from just carrying his brother here, he decided it was just easier to climb into the same bed as him. Taking his blanket from the other bed, he crawled into bed with Gordon and covered them both with the two. 

Gordon’s back was facing him and he couldn’t help breathing in the scent of his hair. Faint whiffs of sea salt and what was the other scent lingering there? Virgil laughed to himself, “I must be out of my fucking mind, thinking you smell like strawberries…” as he cuddled closer to his brother for warmth. 

Gordon couldn't stop shaking even though a part of him was starting to feel warmer than before. 

"Virge...." he mumbled. "We... we should have stopped by a city...." another wave prickled the hairs on his skin, but his tight suit was preventing his body from getting any benefit from the goose bumps.

"Vi-Virgil...."

He laughed, “Now, you tell me?” He had an idea. “Here? Will this help?” He unzipped the back of Gordon’s wetsuit and gently peeled him out of it. Virgil unzipped the front of his own uniform, letting it fall at his waist, like Gordon’s. He spun Gordon round to face him, and wrapped his strong arms around him, enveloping them again under the warmth of the blankets. “Better? You feel warmer now?” 

It took a little while for the shakes to subside, but one would start every now and then as there was still bare flesh resting on cold metal from the med bed.

"How... How come you’re s-so warm? It's all those big dinners you woof down after missions right?"

Virgil chuckled, “I’m supposed to be the passionate one in the family, remember?” Although some of that same passion, was seriously threatening to spill over, being so dangerously close to his brother. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind, he wasn’t going to take advantage of Gordon like this, not when he was so vulnerable. 

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean squat! L-look! You’re covered in b-body hair like a bear! You’re one g-giant hairy hot water bottle!"

At least with a comment like that whatever passion Virgil had been feeling just now, died just as quickly as it had begun. “Quiet down, Little Fishy. You’re supposed to be resting right now.” He reached out and ruffled his hair for added effect. 

"Fishy? Hey you spend a week in this thing without a shower or a toilet! I had to surface often just to dig a hole in ice somewhere! Oh... while I think about it, don't drink out of that thermos out here in the back...." he pushed himself free of Virgil's vice grip but hit his head against the hull of the submarine. "Ow!" he hissed, grabbing his head tight and elbowing Virgil in the nose as he did so.

“Ouch! Ok, I guess I deserved that.” Virgil grabbed his elbow. “Let me take a look.” He quickly inspected Gordon’s head for any injury. “Barely made a dent. Come back here, where it’s nice and warm. Truce?” He held both hands up in mock surrender. 

Gordon gritted his teeth. "It's not like I have a choice is it? Far....out It's c-cold!"

Virgil laughed as Gordon shivered against his own relative warmth and wrapped his arms around him again. “For what’s it’s worth, I’m sorry for calling you Fishy. I thought that it was cute.” Like you, he didn’t finish. 

"No, you’re not. You guys never are. Right now I'd give anything to be as warm as a whale....." he shut his eyes tight, burying himself into Virgil's embrace. "Hey... do-do you think running around inside the pod bay would w-would warm us up more?" he shuddered. "You smell like the honey you ate for breakfast. Did you get it on your uniform? I-it goes through clothes onto skin r-really quickly."

“Hey, I meant it you know, the apology.” Not knowing why it was so important to him, that Gordon accepted his apology. “And err, I don’t know if you’ve noticed how small the pods actually are? We’d probably get dizzy from running in circles before we even get properly warmed up from running.” He laughed, as the mental image of Gordon collapsing in a heap, with a small halo of baby whales swimming around his head in circles. 

"You don't have to.... " Gordon immediately felt terrible. "I... never mind Virgil." he cuddled in for as much warmth as possible.

"It's ok Little Bro, I know..." Virgil nestled Gordon closer, who was still shivering a little. Resting his chin on Gordon's head, there it was again, the faint smell of sea salt and strawberries. He wondered if his brother knew how intoxicating good he smelt right now. "Just close your eyes, try and get some rest."

“Yeah... sure Virgil, like I'm going to fall asleep half naked against you in the cold under these really thin blankets." this time Gordon was more careful when he got up, resting a hand on the roof of the submarine so he didn't hit his head again. "I have to pee anyway... will be back, don't wait up yeah?" he slid off the med bed readjusted his uniform, nicked a blanket and wandered out the back of the craft in dire need to empty his bladder.

 

Virgil sighed, he was just starting to get comfortable too. He closed his eyes, not needing further encouragement - drifted off to sleep.

"Gah!" Gordon kicked the toilet. The stupid things pipes were frozen like as bad as the shower. It meant he had to risk heading outside. Heading into Thunderbird Two's cockpit he looked outside and couldn't see a thing it was so dark. There wasn't much of a choice though. He couldn't pee in the thermos again as it was full and doing so in his wetsuit wasn't an option.

The hatch lowered the platform from the back of the cockpit into the snow, the immediate chill biting right to the bone.

Ok so if I just wander away a few feet still with Virgil's baby in view I should be fine.....

Inside the air flow of the craft had been constant. Out here the air was suddenly thinner due to the altitude and walking a few feet from the craft was more laborious than he realised. His body was trained to retain and hold vast amounts of oxygen.... up here it was gasping for air. He stripped down to relieve himself and discovered he couldn't fully zip the back of his suit up due to ice in the teeth of the zipper and his open cut finger gloves had allowed his fingers to freeze up and stiffen, unable to bend. Desperate for warmth again, even if it meant cuddling so intimately with Virgil was looking mighty appealing. He trudged a few steps back towards the craft before he collapsed in the snow, his lungs screaming for real amounts of air.

Virgil turned and rolled, landing promptly on the floor of the sub. For a moment he was disorientated, before he remembered where and why he was in Thunderbird Four. 

Gordon had disappeared again. 

He got up and went looking for him. The first alarm bell went off in his head when he didn’t immediately find him presumingly asleep on the toilet seat. The second alarm bell went off when he tried calling Gordon on their wrist comms, and he didn’t respond. 

“Where are you, Fish Face?” He grumbled out loud, as he zipped his uniform back up. That was when he saw the platform at the cockpit had been lowered. “Christ! You better be ok!”

He saw Gordon laying a few feet away from his ‘bird, uniform still unzipped, exposing him dangerously to the harsh cold environment. He wasted no time in scooping up Gordon’s cold body and turned back to the warmth of his craft. He ran to Thunderbird Four, gently deposited him on the pod bed. He pried the rest of Gordon’s now soaking wet uniform off, wrapping him up in the blanket. Then he ran back to the small infirmary on Thunderbird Two.

He rummaged through the drawers, till he found the heat packs he was looking for. Stupid stupid stupid, if only he had thought of these earlier, than maybe Gordon would have stayed put. Grabbing the rest of the blankets in the infirmary and his own set of spare clothes, which he always had packed in his green lady, having had to shower in his craft instead of the house on more than one occasion.

Once back in the sub, he dressed him in his clothes. It didn’t fit him of course, hanging off loosely everywhere, but it was better than the alternative. Opening and breaking the heat packs, he placed them under his shirt. Climbing back into bed with him and covering them both with the extra blankets, he rubbed Gordon’s back, hoping to warm him up. “You’re gonna be ok… you have to.” He said, more for his ears than his brother’s. 

"Mmmm...."Gordon stirred, his lungs begging to feel like normal. He'd have to remind Scott to never force him to go mountain climbing again.

Warmth....warm.....burning

He slowly opened his eyes, enough to let enough in through his lashes to see the world in a blurry haze.

"AHCHOO!"

Ergh! That hurt his whole body like the air inside him just ripped itself out. Fuck, now he was shivering worse than before.

Burning....

Absently he rubbed his chest and a slightly confused expression sat on his features. 

Where was his wet suit and why was his chest on fire? He felt around with his frozen fingers and touched something extremely hot and started to pull at it in an effort to get it away from his skin.

“Hey, leave it.” Virgil said, as he pried Gordon’s fingers from the heat pack. “Welcome back. You scared the shit outta me, Little Bro.” He let out a sigh of relief, not even realizing he had been holding his breath.

"Hot...ve-very hot" Gordon mumbled. "Burning."

“Ok, ok. Here, let me.” Virgil gently removed the heat packs from Gordon’s chest and stomach, and threw them unceremoniously on the floor of the sub. “There, better?” He found himself rubbing Gordon’s back again, as if the physical touch was the only thing reminding him that his brother was still alive. 

"Better.....what happened? Why am I in your gear?"

“I could ask you the same thing. I found you passed out in the cold outside Two. What were you thinking, Squid? Going out there like that all exposed. You could have died of hypothermia if I had continued sleeping.”

"T-toilet was frozen... had to pee outside. Sorry Virgil." Gordon sniffled, rolled over to look at his brother. "You’re always stuck picking up after me, got to drive you mad huh?" He managed a shaky grin despite how blue his lips were. He grabbed the collar of Virgil's uniform and pulled him close and kissed him on the lips before letting go to bury his wet hair into him.

 

Virgil raised his brows, did Gordon just kiss him? No, that was impossible. He wanted nothing more than to kiss him back and take him right there. But no, not like this. Gordon's obviously not thinking straight, probably half numb from the cold, he couldn't take advantage of him like this. “Ok, easy now Tiger. Now I know for sure the cold has gotten to your head.” He laughed nervously, their foreheads almost touching, their faces dangerously close. 

"Uhhh...Virgil....." Gordon seemed to purr as he clung to his brother's uniform tight and nuzzled into his collar.

Fuck, Gordon had no idea what this was doing to him. His heart pounded loudly in his chest. What if he was reading this all wrong? Gordon was the one he worked closest with. This wouldn’t just ruin their relationship as brothers, it’d break apart their working partnership as well. He buried his face in his brother’s blond locks, begging for his demons to go away.

"Virge...." Gordon pulled tighter and feverish as he was, being this close was starting to have a strange effect over him. It was like he needed Virgil as much as he needed air to breathe underwater. He lightly started to lay kisses on the small area of exposed skin under Virgil's chin and was encouraged just by how good it tasted on his lips.

He could no longer deny what his heart wanted so desperately, he tilted Gordon’s chin upwards, and kissed him. Even his lips tasted like the saltiness of the ocean, but to Virgil, nothing in this moment tasted sweeter. 

Gordon returned it, but the chill he had gotten was preventing him doing so with as much gusto as he would have done, his hands starting to knot themselves in the fabric of Virgil's uniform as he tried to pull himself up to repay the kisses in kind.

Then he sneezed.

Virgil laughed, “Bless you. Hold that thought, I’d be back.” He came back with a wad of toilet paper, quickly he snuggled back into the warmth of the blankets. He folded the paper nicely and held it against Gordon’s still dripping nose. “Now, blow.” His brother quietly obeyed. Once he was finished, he threw the toilet paper onto the floor of the sub, together where the heat packs still was. “Now… where were we?” He joked, as he leaned in for another kiss, slow, careful and gentle, like he was afraid he might break Gordon if he wasn’t cautious.

“You ah… you sure you up for this?” 

"Up to what?" Gordon sneezed again. "Keeping warm?" He smiled. "What's the matter Virgil? Don't like me that way?"

He flopped back down and pulled the blankets over his head. "You’re right... forget it."

Virgil couldn’t help but laugh at Gordon’s reaction, as he gently pried the blankets away from his head. “Hey? Don’t I get a say in this? What’s with all these mixed signals you’re throwing me here? Talk to me. In case you haven’t noticed, it’s just us here.”

"I... I..." Gordon's face was going red, though it was hard to tell as he could have been that colour from frost bite.

"Virgil...." He swallowed hard. "Do you think.... wanting to have.... look never mind... it's...it's the cold talking." he shivered again and rolled so he didn't face his older sibling. Gordon had a problem, he had a serious crush on his three eldest brothers... and it wasn't something he could tell any one of them. Scott would sit him down and lecture him anyway and John.. well he was barely around much and the thought of him and Virgil....while suddenly more possible than he imagined... was only happening because he was in a desperate need to be warm.

He realised what he had done and felt guilty... ashamed he acted on impulse.

"Sorry. Hey, maybe we should try to fly home again?"

“Yeah, ok. We’ve stopped long enough. The others will start to worry about where we are.” Virgil said, as he reluctantly got up. He was hoping he could get Gordon to talk to him, but it was clear he didn't want to. “Why don't you stay here, where it's nice and warm? No use having both of us freezing our arses off in Two’s cockpit.” He leaned in and kissed Gordon on the forehead, his way of saying he didn't regret what had happened earlier.

Gordon listened as the footsteps walked away. GREAT ONE you dumb arse... he cursed himself. No... come on don't let him get away... 

Shakely he got up onto his legs and hobbled out of the back of the submarine, grabbing Virgil's sleeve before he entered the cockpit. 

"Forgive me for this..." he said pulling hard on the front of Virgil's uniform so it forced the big guy down to his height so he could madly raid his lips... the ones that were warm, inviting and tasted like maltesers. He didn't back away this time, his hands starting to head for the zipper of his older brothers uniform and pulling at it till it exposed most of his chest. Gordon then started to kiss and lick along Virgil's neck and his collarbone without stopping. He knew if he did then he would chicken out and for once being impulsive was going to work in his favour. Again, he had crushes on all three of them.... but if Virgil felt something - anything at all for him he was more than willing to forget everyone else just to have him.

Gordon was quick, he didn't even give the option for Virgil to hesitate or push him away, as the big guy took a step back in surprise and was pressed up against the wall of the craft, Gordon was already undressing him, the sash and his utility belt crashing to the steel floor. He didn't need to strip him out if his kit entirely, as by the time the zip was low enough he pretty much had free reign to everything above the hips. The assault of his lips on Virgil's skin wasn't stopping and Gordon was too busy to realise that Virgil hadn't once made an attempt to push him away.

Gordon eventually found his way down onto his knees, the right height to be level with Virgil's hips. He nuzzled and breathed in the strong smell of mint soap before he really began to show Virgil what he wanted.

In the cold of the craft, Gordon started to lick, tease and stroke Virgil till his erection was throbbing hard, threatening to burst.

Oh God, the things Gordon was doing to him right now. He picked him up easily and as he assaulted him with thirsty kisses of his own, started to peel off his clothes. He found the advantage of having Gordon in his oversized gear was that he didn’t have to work hard to get them off. He didn’t even have to bother with undoing the button clasp or the zip of the pants, a good enough yank had left it dropping to his ankles. Damn, he had forgotten that Gordon often went commando, glad that there wasn’t anything to hide his equally impressive erection. 

“Come here you.” He growled in anticipation, as the shirt too came off. 

"Hey! Put me down!" Gordon yelped as he was lifted clear of the steel floor. That was the only problem with being so short, everyone thought they had power over you. Gordon fought back though, forcing Virgil to put him back down - long enough for Gordon to push him back roughly to try and finish what he started. He only got as far as his hands down on Virgil's privates before being thrust back against the wall of the craft himself, pinned beneath the powerful muscular bulk that was Virgil. His brother was fit and pure strength across every inch of his body, nothing like those guys with supermodel chiseled looks, but real physical weight that could lift heavy machinery with ease. Gordon was in trouble if this got any rougher than expected.... and yet that was the whole point wasn't it? Gordon wanted the animal that was deeply a part of Virgil to break loose and devour him. He arched himself while he was pinned so his body rubbed teasingly against him, letting him know he was hard and ready for whatever Virgil was going to dish out. 

Virgil untangled his arms long enough from pinning Gordon down, to begin exploring his body with them. Feeling very curve from the base of his neck, to the small of his back, right down to that taunt ample ass. He couldn’t wait to show Gordon all the ways he could really love him. He teasingly nibbled and sucked on his ear, almost losing it as he groaned back in response. His hands continued travelling south, till it rested on his throbbing member. He alternated his touch between playful squeezes and light, gentle grazing touches with his fingers. Feeling Gordon’s body shiver under his touch, fueled to encourage him further. He gently pushed his brother onto the cold floor, he giggled when Gordon flinched at the contact. Maybe this was a bad idea, he pulled him close to him and carried him back to Four’s pod beds, all the while showering him with soft, tender kisses. Sure it was going to be tight fit, but anything was better than trying to do it on the cold, hard floor. 

Once back on the relative warmth of the bed, Virgil wasted no time in littering his kisses all over Gordon’s body. Lingering playfully on his chest, his tongue explored and teased his nipples. Continuing to work his way down, his tongue and mouth drawing naughty circles on his inner thighs. He was rewarded with loud moans from his brother as his back arched with pleasure. And just as he started to relax again, that’s when he took those sensuous, precious family jewels into his mouth. Knowing how sensitive that area was, he took his time exploring every inch of them with his tongue. 

Gordon squeaked in surprise. He didn't expect this kind of boldness from Virgil at all... thinking he was the one who'd be all romance and junk of that elk. He was however pinned down hard with no option but to take the punishment he deserved. His fingers gripped firmly in Virgil's hair as his whole body bucked and convulsed along with all of Virgil's ministrations.

"Nuuhhhh oh hell!" Gordon managed to finally gasp, but there was no point getting any sentences together as a wave washed over him as he gave into his brother's sheer powers of physical persuasion. He didn't care if the fact he just orgasmed so damn hard into Virgil's waiting jaws.... there was no way he could have prevented it if he tried.

Virgil laughed, as he cleaned his mouth with the blanket. He was hoping they could have gone on a bit longer, but it was his fault for teasing Gordon so much, it was really amazing he had managed to hold on as long as he did. Virgil crawled back up and cuddled into a heap in Gordon’s arms. “Thank you, My Little Squidlet.” He whispered softly, as he kissed him gently on the cheek. He was spent, he barely had any decent sleep in the last few hours, and he closed his eyes and almost immediately fell asleep, dreaming of little squids and baby whales.

Gordon was still shaking, unsure if it was from the cold or from the explosion of energy from his body... but whatever the case he tucked himself into Virgil as best as he could, the big guy already dozing back off after all the excitement. Even if this didn't happen again he was grateful that it had.


End file.
